little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Atsuko Kagari
|Gender = Female |Birthplace = Japan |Hair Color = Brown |Eye Color = Red |Status = Alive |Occupation = Witch Student |Relatives = Unknown Parents |Friends = Lotte Yanson Sucy Manbavaran Amanda O'Neill Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger Jasminka Antonenko Ursula Andrew Hanbridge Pisces |Movie = Movie 1 |Anime = Episode 1 |Manga = |Voice Jap = |Voice Eng = |Country = Japan |Skin Color = White|School = Luna Nova Academy}} , generally known by her nickname , is the main protagonist of Little Witch Academia. She's a first generation witch from Japan. She idolizes the witch Shiny Chariot. Appearance Akko is a girl of average height. She has long brown hair with straight bangs and parts it in a half up-do style in form of a short ponytail behind her head, and also oval red eyes. She has a pale skin complexion. Personality Akko is best described as an excitable, impulsive, reckless, optimistic, energetic, and short-tempered girl, which consistent with her normally exaggerated expressions. Due to her great determination, she's always up for a challenge, even if it seems too hard for her. As Akko is very social, kind and truly compassionate, people are often drawn to her happy disposition. Akko has an idealized view of witches inspired by her childhood idol Shiny Chariot, which clashes with her fellow students' "views". Being her fan, she has a poster of Shiny Chariot in her room, and the concept of Shiny Chariot is often used in her fantasies. It's worth mentioning that she also very immersed in her own fantasies, and sometimes doesn't take other people's into account. This trait was toned down for the TV series, but it is still evident. But it doesn't mean that she is a selfish and arrogant person. In the OVA, Akko realized that she went too far, jeopardizing her friendship with Sucy and Lotte, thus resulting in her being saddened with what she had done. Despite her impulsiveness, ultimately Akko is a selfless witch who will risk her own self and her reputation to do what is right such as during Orange Submariner when she used her last bit of magic in her wand to break open the fishing cage to save a fish's family rather than using it later when they find Pisces (although she coincidentally found Pisces in the cage), Luna Nova and the White Dragon when she convinced her friends to go with her and take back the Sorcerer's Stone from the dragons, and during Sleeping Sucy when she volunteered to be the "sacrifice" to go into Sucy's mind and wake her up. In New Age Magic, her kind heart has allowed her to feel sympathy towards the spirits who went under strike and joined their cause in getting more magical energy. Though she has little discipline for study and finds most classes to be boring, Akko is in fact very clever. This is first seen in A New Beginning when she lures the Cockatrice so that it is entangled in the vines of a mandrake plant. In Night Fall she gets Lotte into the city by catching a ride in Luna Nova's food delivery truck. And in Brightonberry's Undead Travel Log, she is able to quickly bring Mr. Holbrook to Luna Nova Academy by grabbing onto the Bell Tower's bell and using an Object Repairing Spell to reunite it with its clapper, knowing the clapper is on campus as Miranda Holbrook's staff. Akko is very creative and eschews tradition for innovation. However she does not have a great sense of her own capabilities and her overconfidence contributes to a tendency to "look before she leaps". But her motivation to do her very best and "inch closer to Chariot" is a positive attribute which others often dismiss as naivety. Plot Background Akko was born in an unspecified location in Japan. She is from a family without magical lineage. During her childhood, her parents brought her to Shiny Chariot's magic show. Amazed and inspired by the show, she wished to become a witch someday just like Shiny Chariot. In order to achieve her dream, somehow Akko learned that the Luna Nova Academy, school from which Chariot graduated, was accepting students without magic inheritance and managed to enroll there, despite her total ignorance of magic. Little Witch Academia The Enchanted Parade TV Series The television series of Little Witch Academia reintroduces and significantly expands on the universe previously defined in manga and shorts. As with the first OVA, Akko starts her adventures enrolled within Luna Nova Academy where she struggles in studying magic, but little does she know that ever since uncovering Shiny Chariot, a great destiny to revive the world of magic awaits her. Relationships Lotte Yanson Lotte is one of Akko's best friends. Akko greatly appreciates Lotte for her kindness and she is impressed at Lotte's ability to communicate with spirits. Lotte also gives Akko advice on what to do in tight situations and reminds her of any potential consequences of Akko's actions. Despite having to deal with Akko's antics, Lotte actually admires Akko's drive as it allows her to experience exciting things which she can't do due to her quiet personality. Sucy Manbavaran Sucy is also one of Akko's best friends. Sucy often uses Akko as the main subject of her spells and potions, much to Akko's annoyance, and has a habit of mocking Akko's poor magic abilities, but they get along nevertheless. It's not surprising that they had a rocky start, as shown in A New Beginning where Sucy had Akko's bird-shaped bag animated to life which resulted in the pecking of an excited Akko's left eye. This was shortly followed by Sucy transmuting rope into snakes that curled around Akko's wrists, greatly scaring her in the process and caused her to fall into the creek below the bridge from which they stood. Despite Sucy's constant mockery of Akko, Akko thinks of Sucy as one of her closest friends, as she volunteered to dive into Sucy's mind to wake her up from her coma in Sleeping Sucy. Amanda O'Neill They are good friends in both the OVAs and the TV series. Akko met Amanda in the second OVA after they were forced to team up and plan the witch parade. They easily befriended one another, most likely due to their similar rebellious natures. When Akko invited the others to help with the parade float, Amanda, along with Constanze and Jasminka were the first ones to show up. In the TV series, there is some mild hostility, as they occasionally argue with each other such as seen during Luna Nova and the White Dragon. Despite that, they do take part in friendly small talk, like during Orange Submariner when Akko mentioned Amanda's skill in broom flying and asking Amanda if she considered becoming a broom dancer. Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger Not much is known about their relationship. It is implied that they are friends. Jasminka Antonenko Not much is known about their relationship. It is implied that they are friends. Diana Cavendish In the television series, Akko doesn't like Diana at all for her somewhat arrogant character, and sees her as a rival, while Diana sees her as a simple lowly witch who doesn't understand the true meaning of magic. Akko is always trying to prove herself better than Diana. The fact that Diana is a much more competent witch is very frustrating to her. Another reason why Akko dislikes Diana is because she does not like Shiny Chariot, though unaware that Diana herself used to idolize Shiny Chariot. Despite their rivalry, Diana isn't derogatory towards Akko unlike Hannah and Barbara; instead of outright insulting her she criticizes Akko's dreams. Even so, their relationship seemed to improve upon Diana gaining some respect for Akko's passion and great determination. In the OVAs, their dynamic remains roughly the same, however Diana acted a bit more snobbishly in the OVAs. It was also implied that Akko realized Diana's former idolization of Shiny Chariot at the end of The Enchanted Parade. Hannah and Barbara Akko is constantly bullied by these two in both the OVAs and the TV series. In the OVAs, they often ridiculed Akko with Diana, but are also shown to belittle her without Diana's presence. In fact, they outright antagonize Akko unlike Diana. Akko considers them to be a nuisance and is constantly being put down by the two. Akko got her revenge when, under the guise of Diana, tricked the two to stand outside, ordered them to do weird poses and put makeup on them. Ursula Professor Ursula is a teacher at Luna Nova and is also Akko's mentor. Akko greatly appreciates Ursula's hospitality, especially since most of the Luna Nova faculty is very scornful of Akko. And unlike the other faculty, she never seems to be irritated by Akko and is willing to help her pupil fix situations. Ursula sees a lot of her younger self in Akko; she admires Akko's confidence and selflessness and sees great potential in her. During Orange Submariner when Professor Finnelan stated that Akko was a failure, Ursula furiously rebutted and exclaimed at how ignorant Finnelan's remark was. Occasionally, she has quick lapses of inner self-reflection whenever Akko talks about Shiny Chariot. Akko does not realize that Ursula is Shiny Chariot, however. She taught Akko that people don't get what they want but what they had put effort through their experiences, a teaching that she gained from her own mentor. Also unknown to her, Ursula was entrusted by Woodward to make sure that Akko will fully awaken the rest of the Seven Words of Arcturus in order to break the seal of Grand Triskellion. Andrew Hanbridge Andrew seems to have taken interest in Akko after their encounter with the Arcas and their trip to the fountain. It is implied that Akko finds Andrew to be attractive, however she dislikes his constant remarks about magic being useless in the modern world. However, after they had a conversation on the fountain in his mansion during the celebratory party, Andrew seems to slightly change his opinion of magic. Spirits Much of the relationship wasn't explored other than Akko and her friends helping the workers out, but only due to getting punished with the task. However, Akko truly cares for them as she sees them as just as important as Witches, leading her to join their cause in getting the necessary magical energy that allows them to survive. The Spirits even rallied with her to stand up against Diana, who was completely ignorant of their plight. They brewed soup for Akko, Sucy and Lotte showing how much they truly appreciated the young witch's help. Abilities and Equipment Due to her mundane background, Akko is very incompetent with magic, especially in the use of flying brooms despite having practised this skill several times. However, her potential with magic is unmistakable (though only a certain few are able to see it), as she can use the Shiny Rod that once belonged to Shiny Chariot with impressive prowess, showcased through turning it into bow and arrow, ballista and axe forms. Even so, her prowess in magic improves over time as seen in the second OVA where she is much better than in the first OVA albeit not very remarkable. While this remained consistent in the TV series, her development is obviously slow compared to other witches. Like most witches, Akko can project beams of energy by using her wand, (which become great explosions while using the Shiny Rod in its offensive forms), is able to levitate objects or people and move them to a certain extent, and change the form of other animals, though at the start she accidentally gave herself and others animal traits. She also learned to use revitalization magic to make Pappiliodyas emerge from their chrysalis, even if they are weak or agonizing, as well as learning to use fusion magic to increase the power of her spells, even being able to perform the extremely complicated Nullification Spell which can negate any kind of magic. After she began to study with Ursula, Akko began to improve more consistently in her classes. For example, she learned how to repair a simple object with magic powder to improve its effectiveness to then later on repairing more complex objects. However, it shows in Chariot of Fire that when she spoke all the words she learned, the Shiny Rod responded by unleashing a huge stream of magic that changed Ursula's room to a lake with the skies showing the Big Dipper proving that Akko is indeed a powerful Witch and overtime by continuing to study, she will become one of the greatest witches. Her greatest strength however, comes from her strong determination that allowed her to overcome even the most challenging obstacles. The fact that she keeps moving forward on planning the Happy Time Project for the Witch Parade (where Sucy and Lotte left said project out of stress from Akko's impulsive control freak attitude), facing an enormous magic-eating dragon, riding a wild sentient Shooting Star broomstick, trying to fight with a magically enhanced polar bear to know if she could get the power of stars, trying her best to study for exams, trying to solve one of the most important magic rules after having broken one, as well as talking to the Blue Moon's future-telling spirit are testaments of her determination. Shiny Rod A powerful staff that has amazing unknown abilities. Although Akko is still unable to use it at will, she was able to use it in moments of great importance in response to her feelings, managing to revive the Seven Words of Arcturus. It can transform into a bow and create an arrow from thin air. She also managed to transform it into a great axe to launch a frontal attack and a grappling hook. Shooting Star A legendary flying broom filled with its own magical energy. She only rode the broom during a flying tournament in Don't Stop Me Now. Voice actors |en= |pt_br=Ana Elena Bittencourt |es_la=Marlene Pérez |it=Stefania de Peppe |fr_eu= }} Quotes |'Akko'|multiple occasions starting with Pappilliodya}} Etymology *Her surname can mean both and in Japanese. **Depending on the writing, her given name can have various meanings, such as or , both which fit her personality. Trivia *Her English voice actress, Erica Mendez, also voices Ryūko Matoi from , another production. Similarly, Diana's voice actress Laura Post also voices Ragyō Kiryūin in the same series. **Akko also shares both her Japanese and English voice actresses with Gon Freecss from . Gallery Official art Akko sheet.png|Akko's character design from the official website. Akko Design.jpg Akko Design.png|Concept art Akko SD art.png|Akko's SD art from the official anime website. Screen captures Akko.jpg IMG_0192.JPG IMG_0193.JPG Little-Witch-Academia-07-3.jpg 8909.jpg Unknowni.png 02.png 01.png Young Akko reading cards.png Akko being horrified by love wasp's victim.jpg Akko in Sucy's memory movie LWA.jpg Comm.png HippoAkko.png Animated gifs Akko child.gif|Akko watching Shiny Chariot's performance as a child. Angry Akko.gif|Akko hits her head in the bed. Fiery Akko.gif|Akko excited. Dream.gif|Akko's dream. Akkoelephant.gif|Metamorphosis practice with Ursula. Akkopopped.gif|Oh dear. Deflated1.gif|Ursula patches her up. Akko Lotte Sucy confus.gif|Akko with Lotte and Sucy. Akko Shiny Arc.gif|Akko using Shiny Arc Akko Excited.gif|Akko excited for the parade. Akko Dance Training.gif|Akko training with the brooms. Akko Broom Dance.gif|Akko during the parade. Akko cry.gif|Akko cries after making up with Lotte. 19e.gif|Akko causing an explosion in the Fundamental Alchemy class. References Navigation es:Atsuko Kagari Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Luna Nova Academy Category:Luna Nova Academy Student